fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Ryūgū
Rose uses mimic magic, she specialized in it in order to perfect her old job as a Bounty Hunter, she is a member of the guild Grey Shark. She is almost never working due to the very large amount of money she has from lying to a employer that she had killed her job target, if she isn't sitting around in the main room of the guild she is doing something with her boyfriend Kai. Rose has become quite famous for over overachieving the jobs she goes on, she usually does this to get more money from her employers, this tends to make many of her employers broke. Appearance Rose has long red hair and blue eyes, she regularly wears anything black or red but on a special occasion she will wear yellow. History Rose was left out in front of a house as a baby, she was left with a suitcase with a single dull grey chest-plate piece from a set of armor, there was a note on the suitcase it said "only when she is old enough or in danger shall the blood revive the armor". For the next 5 years Rose grew up happily with her new family, on the day of her fifth birthday Rose's parents decide to show her the armor that was with her when they first found her, just as her parents were showing her the armor they were killed by worshipers of Zeref that were hunting for child slaves. The blood of Rose's parents was splattered against the armor reviving it, upon revival the chest-plate transformed into a complete set of black armor with metal plates on the chest much like eyes and razor sharp "Teeth" on the stomach. The armor then quickly "ate" the 2 people who killed Rose's parents and helped Rose escape the village which was now being raided with more worshipers. When Rose and the armor got away from the village Rose asked who the armor was, it respond by saying "I do not remember who I am any more, all I remember is the guild Grey Shark, I assume that you should go there. It is also probably a good idea if you wear me for protection from now on.". It took rose 5 years to get to Grey Shark, along the way Rose learned mimic magic. After joining Grey Shark Rose became very powerful taking many high level jobs which led her to meeting Kai Toshia and becoming his Girlfriend. Personality Rose can be very stubborn an ignorant at times, this has led her to being targeted by the majority of fiore's minor dark guilds. She hates being wrong and equally loves proving people wrong. Magic and Abilities Magic: '''Knowledge on Rose's mimic magic is extremely limited, however Rose has set the record for most magics copied at a time with a total of 37 different types. '''Abilities: ... Relationships ... Likes/Dislikes Likes: * Magnolia Chainsaw Massacre Movie * Kai Toshia * Proving people wrong * making people feel horrible * Violet Toshia Dislikes * Rich Snobs * Self Centered People * Orphan Homes * People who are too nice * Being Proved Wrong Trivia * Her last tame is is pronounced Ry-oo-goo Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:LordKai1